


A Promise Made and a Promise Kept

by sapphistication



Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, nothing more and nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: Finn kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him, his fingers tangled in Poe's clothes and then cradling his face. He was trying to be serious, trying to sober up, but he couldn't quite get there. And Poe didn't mind, because for the first time ever, Finn was free. Really free. And what he chose to do with this freedom was kiss Poe Dameron. So all Poe could do was laugh along and kiss him back with matched enthusiasm, grab onto him, hold him, not ever let go of him.-----The prompt: canon-verse Finnpoe fluff with excited Kisses, "You're so adorable!"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861633
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	A Promise Made and a Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarinscyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/gifts).



> Those of you who follow me on Tumblr know this one already. But I know not everyone has a tumblr or follows me there, so I thought I'd post it here, too. Because there's never enough fluff in the world. Let me know if you'd like for me to post all my other short-ish tumblr prompt-fills here as well. 
> 
> I hope you're all healthy and safe! Thanks for existing <3

Poe could spend hours just looking at Finn. Has in fact done so already, but that's details. Details everyone on base was aware of, including Finn himself. They were adults, they were fighters in a war, they could talk about their feelings for maker's sake! They've done that a lot of times, Poe knew how Finn felt about him and he had made sure Finn knew as well. Life was too short, war was too unpredictable to keep these things to yourself. Everyone was on the same page there. 

But they couldn't be more. Not until they could fully be in the first place. And they agreed on that, too. It was easy like that with Finn. 

So he knew Poe loved him, in a way, but there was no time for anything more than knowledge. Words and feelings had to suffice until after, when they could have a chance, a real chance, for the first time ever. There were actually many people on base who did the same, who fought first and loved second. 

That didn't make it easy, though. That didn't make the thought of going out there for the big fight any easier. The thought of him being up there in his X-Wing and Finn being down there with Jannah and the rest, being the hero he's always been to Poe. Knowing that some of them might not make it back. 

But it was never about being easy. It was always about being. So he walked up to Finn who was securing his blaster holsters, checking his ammo and grenades with a tactical precision Finn would probably never get out of his system. 

"Good luck out there," Poe said quietly. 

Finn turned to him a genuine smile only vaguely overshadowed by fear and determination. "Thanks, man. You, too!"

They looked at each other for a moment before Poe threw caution and principle to the wind and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Finn in a tight hug. 

Finn's reaction was immediate and he burrowed his face in the crook of Poe's neck to breathe him in. He was in his flight suit that probably smelled stale and sweaty and of adrenaline from ages ago, but that didn't stop Finn. It touched Poe in a way he couldn't describe. 

"Come back to me," Poe whispered and dared to press a soft, lingering kiss against Finn's cheek before burying his face against his shoulder again. 

Finn's arms tightened around him, impossibly tighter, trying to get even closer to Poe, not ready to let him go anytime soon. Poe could relate. 

"I will if you come back to me first," Finn answered, sounding a little breathless here, but maybe that was just because the hug was crushing both of them in the best way. Poe's heart was feeling weird, it was racing and he felt light like he was nosediving his X-Wing, but he wasn't. That was all Finn. And the little kiss. 

He really didn't want to let go. He wanted to quip, wanted to make light of the situation they were in, but he couldn't. This was serious. This was important. 

So he pulled back and looked Finn in the eyes. "Okay, I promise." He dared to press another kiss against Finn's cheek, this one lighter, secret, like the promise he'd just made. 

"And then I get more of this?" Finn asked, his voice no more than a whisper, not needing to be more than a whisper because they existed in their own little bubble while beings around them prepared for take-off to a battle they were not prepared for. 

Poe nodded, looking down at Finn's lips involuntarily, and smiled. "Yeah, absolutely." He felt just as breathless as Finn sounded. He would never understand that, how it was so easy for Finn to steal his breath, but he was certainly not complaining. 

And so, with one last hug, they parted. They went to battle. And they returned. 

At first, there was no time for more, because everything happened at once, and everyone was so happy, and everyone demanded each of their attention elsewhere and so for most of the day after the Battle of Exegol, they didn't get the chance to talk. Or do anything else. 

And then there was a party, and everyone was celebrating with an abundance of stories and alcohol and Poe found himself enraptured by a story Lando told of the old Rebel days, stories of himself with Luke, Leia and Han. And he found himself smiling again, and then he thought about smiling, and then about being happy, and then, inevitably, about Finn. 

Finn. Where was Finn? 

Poe got up from where they were all sitting in a circle on the ground, a few bottles of strong liquor making the rounds but Poe hadn't felt like getting drunk. He didn't want to spoil this. He didn't wanna risk forgetting the most victorious day of his existence. He wanted, needed, to stay sober for his own sanity. 

And he wanted, needed to find Finn. 

"Poe!" came the voice of the man he so desperately wanted to wrap around and hold tight until the end of time. 

He turned around, knowing his face was already lighting up like a supernova. "Finn!"

The other man had a huge smile on his face as he came towards Poe, his steps sure, just a little off, which told Poe that Finn had been drinking. For some reason that made him really happy, because Finn had never really liked drinking, he had always been on the lookout, ready to dive back into a fight, ready to lead, ready to not be intoxicated for his own pleasure and risk a few lives including his own. 

And now here he was, tipsy, because they had won. For once, they could do this! 

By the time Finn reached him, he was laughing. Excited, elated, absolutely ecstatic, and Poe couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

"Come with me," Finn said and took Poe's hand, walking straight past him with a slightly staggering step, and led the way outside where the cool air of the night greeted them with a very welcome change. 

Poe took a deep breath, aware that his hand was still firmly gripped by Finn's. He didn't dare move, he didn't dare speak, he just looked at Finn and breathed. Like he had done for years. 

Before he could release the breath that was straining his lungs, though, Finn turned around and kissed him. Actually, really kissed him. His aim was a little off just like his steps, but that didn't matter, because in no way was Poe wrong about this. Finn was kissing him. 

Not deeply, not for long, because he immediately pulled back and grinned at Poe. "I get to do that now. Right?" He was a little breathless. "You promised that we could, that I could kiss you, and I really wanna keep doing that, so-"

Once Poe's brain finally caught up, he leaned in and shut Finn up with a kiss of his own. A small peck to his lips, a _yes_ in every sense of the word, a promise made and a promise kept. 

"Good," Finn said before moving in again, kissing him, pouring all his happiness, his joy and excitement into these little gestures. Little, yet still bigger than Poe felt he deserved. 

A peck. A lingering kiss that Finn tried to deepen but he had to pull away to smile at Poe, to laugh, and to go back in for the next kiss, chuckling all the way through, and Poe couldn't think of a moment in his life where he had been more filled with absolute love like his love for Finn in this moment. His love for the both of them and what they could be, because this sentiment reached further than either of their existence. He wasn't only in love with Finn but with everything they could ever be. Being in love with Finn was like being in love with the stars. 

Finn kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him, his fingers tangled in Poe's clothes and then cradling his face. He was trying to be serious, trying to sober up, but he couldn't quite get there. And Poe didn't mind, because for the first time ever, Finn was free. Really free. And what he chose to do with this freedom was kiss Poe Dameron. So all Poe could do was laugh along and kiss him back with matched enthusiasm, grab onto him, hold him, not ever let go of him. 

Finn laughed against his mouth, and so did Poe. "You're so adorable," Poe said eventually before pressing another kiss to Finn's lips, his nose, his cheek, then his lips again, his heart beating its way out of his chest and right into Finn's. 

"Let me," Finn chuckled, finally managing to stay away from Poe's numb lips for a second and went in for a hug, just holding onto Poe for a moment. "I'm glad you're alive. And that I'm alive and that I get to do this. Let me be adorable for once, I've never been that." 

"Oh, that's a lie, you've been plenty adorable," Poe countered, moving one hand up and down Finn's back. 

"Yeah?" Finn asked, a little unsure there. 

"Oh yeah. Like that time we escaped and you shot those Ties? Peak adorableness the way you don't hold back on your emotions. And the way you look at your friends. At me. And the way you kiss. Adorable. It's all you, and it's adorable, and I-" 

Finn's lips were on his again, stronger this time, deeper, longer. He was cradling Poe's face again and Poe never wanted to lose Finn's warm hands on his cheeks, his warm lips, his dark eyes. He wanted to stay in this moment a bit longer. 

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked this little schmoopy one!  
> Come say hi [on tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/happybeeps-nat) or let me know if you have any prompts/requests of your own - I'll see what I can do!  
> Special thanks to Mags for this prompt!


End file.
